Channel 2 (Vicnora)/TV Listings/14th-20th January 2017
Saturday * 6:00am; '''Codename: Kids Next Door (US) (PG) * '''6:15am; '''Freaky (NZ) (PG) * '''6:40am; '''Dinotrux (US) © * '''7:05am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (G) * '''7:20am; '''The Buzz on Maggie (US) (G) * '''7:35am; '''Popples (US) © * '''7:50am; '''Justice League Action (US) (G) * '''8:05am; '''Kong: King of the Apes (US) (PG) * '''8:30am; '''Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One (DK) (PG) * '''8:55am; '''Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (US) (PG) * '''9:20am; '''The Loud House (US) (G) * '''9:35am; '''Camp Lakebottom (CA) (G) * '''9:50am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) (PG) * '''10:00am; '''Exchange Student Zero (AU) (PG) * '''10:25am; '''The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (NZ) (PG) * '''10:50am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR) (PG) * '''11:15am; '''Spotify Chart Attack (UEKN) (PG) * '''12:15pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Bad Hair Day (2015) (US) (G) * '''2:05pm; '''First Dates El Kadsre (EK) (PG) * '''3:00pm; '''Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (EK) (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Renters El Kadsre (EK) (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Making The Switch (NK) (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Rock Report (PG) * '''5:30pm; '''That's a Wrap! (EK) (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Amercian's Funniest Home Videos (US) (G) * '''6:30pm; '''Stars In Their Eyes UK (G) * '''7:00pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Shorts (2009) (US) (PG) * '''9:00pm; Moviedrome: '''Mad Max : Beyond Thunderdrome (1985) (AU) (AO) * '''11:00pm; '''Rush Hour (US) (M) * '''12:00am; '''The Day Today (UK) (M) * '''12:30am; '''Police Rescue (AU) (M) Sunday * '''6:00am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) (G) * '''6:25am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) (G) * '''6:40am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) (G) * '''6:55am; NEW: '''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (US) (G) * '''7:10am; '''Justice League (US) (PG) * '''7:35am; '''The Adventures of Puss in Boots (US) (G) * '''8:00am; '''Heartland (CA) (PG) * '''8:50am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) (PG) * '''9:00am; '''Mortified (AU) (G) * '''9:25am; '''18 to Life (CA) (PG) * '''9:50am; '''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (US) (PG) * '''10:15am; '''Rage (PG) * '''12:05pm; Channel 2 Movies: Regular Show: The Movie (2015) (US) (PG) * 2:00pm; Repco GO! (EK) (G) * 2:30pm; Top Gear El Kadsre (EK) (G) * 3:30pm; Gardens El Kadsre (EK) (G) * 4:00pm; The Shadow (NN) (G) * 4:30pm; '''Single By 30 (US) (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''Beadle's About (UK) (G) * '''5:30pm; '''Mountain Dew On The Edge (EK) (G) * '''6:30pm; Channel 2 Sports: '''Aussie Rules * '''7:30pm; '''The Simpsons (US) (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''Family Guy (US) (M) * '''8:30pm; '''A Word in Your Era (UK) (PG) * '''9:10pm; '''The OA (US) (AO) * '''10:10pm; Screen Two: '''The Clothes in the Wardrobe (1993) (UK) (PG) * '''12:10am; Street Legal (NZ) (AO) * 12:55am; The Twilight Zone (B&W) (US) (PGR) Monday * 10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) (PG) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Skylanders Academy (US) (G) * '''3:30pm; '''School of Rock (US) (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Health Centre (NK) (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Classic Restos (RM) (G) * '''5:00pm; '''The Studio Floor (G) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''Trops (PH) (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''Only Fools and Horses (UK) (PG) * '''8:35pm; '''River (UK) (M) * '''9:40pm; '''MacGyver (US) (M) * '''10:40pm; NEW: '''Bully (EK) (AV) * '''11:10pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''11:15pm; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) (M) * '''12:15am; '''t@gged (US) (AO) * '''12:40am; '''Prank Academy (US) (PG) * '''1:05am; '''The Open University Tuesday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) (PG) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Right Now Kapow (US) (G) * '''3:30pm; '''The Next Step (CA) (PG) * '''4:00pm; Flight Centre Travel Show (EK) (G) * 4:30pm; Thank You, Roadshow (RM) (G) * 5:00pm; '''Quality Contest (EK) (G) * '''5:30pm; '''In The Blood (RM) (G) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''Street Scene (EK) (G) * '''8:00pm; '''That'S Life (RM) (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Stranger Things (US) (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Paranoid (UK) (M) * '''10:30pm; '''Broke (US) (PG) * '''11:30pm; '''Paranormal Action Squad (US) (AO) * '''11:45pm; '''Stressed Eric (UK) (AO) * '''12:15am; '''Haters Back Off (US) (PG) * '''12:40am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:45am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) (PG) * '''1:30am; '''Vampire Knight (JP) (M) * '''1:55am; '''Sing It! (US) (PG) * '''2:20am; '''The Open University Wednesday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) (PG) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Adventure Time (US) (G) * '''3:15pm; '''Regular Show (US) (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Legendary Dudas (US) (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Aldi Ready, Set, Cook (EK) (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Activity (NN) (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Life on Line (EK) (G) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''Fair Go Vicnora * '''8:30pm; '''Cuckoo (UK) (PG) * '''9:00pm; '''Four in The Morning (CA) (M) * '''9:30pm; '''X Company (CA) (M) * '''10:30pm; '''Bottom (UK) (AV) * '''11:05pm; '''Robot Chicken (US) (AV) * '''11:20pm; NEW: '''The Cyanide and Happiness Show (US) (AO) * '''11:35pm; '''Room 101 El Kadsre (EK) (PG) * '''12:05am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:10am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) (PG) * '''1:10am; '''MatPat's Game Lab (US) (M) * '''1:40am; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) (M) * '''2:35am; '''The Open University Thursday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) (PG) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Voltron: Legendary Defender (US) (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Girl vs. Boy (NZ) (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''The Last Warriors (RM) (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''Ice & Blood (NK) (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''Airport EK (EK) (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Redundant (RM) (G) * '''8:30pm; '''Perpetual Motion (EK) (PG) * '''9:00pm; '''A Bit of Fry and Laurie (UK) (PG) * '''9:35pm; '''Fire in The Blood (EK) (PG) * '''10:30pm; '''Talking to Myself * '''10:40pm; '''April Drive (NK) (M) * '''11:40pm; '''The Fall (UK) (M) * '''12:45am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''12:50am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) (PG) * '''1:35am; '''Escape The Night (US) (M) * '''2:00am; '''The Ranch (US) (M) * '''2:25am; '''The Open University Friday * '''10:00am; '''Channel 2 Schools * '''12:00pm; '''VITV * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) (PG) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Supernoobs (CA) (G) * '''3:15pm; '''Mighty Magiswords (US) (G) * '''3:30pm; '''The Killian Curse (NZ) (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Come Dine with Me El Kadsre (EK) (G) * '''5:00pm; '''News 2 * '''5:30pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Hero Factory: Rise of the Rookies (1990) (EK) (M) * '''8:30pm; NEW: '''The Living Garden (RM) (G) * '''9:00pm; Channel 2 Documentary: '''The Face of Tutankhamun (1992) (UK) (G) * '''9:50pm; '''Sister Wendy's Odyssey (EK) (G) * '''10:00pm; '''Have I Got News For You Vicnora (G) * '''10:30pm;'' ''Sword Art Online II (JP) (M) * '''11:00pm; '''Brooklyn Nine-Nine (US) (M) * '''11:30pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) * '''11:35pm; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) (PG) * '''12:30am; '''The Young Ones (UK) (M) * '''1:00am; '''Package Deal (CA) (PG) * '''1:25am; '''Rage El Kadsre (EK) Category:TV listings Category:Lists Category:2017 Category:Vicnora Category:TWO2 Category:Fictional TV guide Category:Television Category:2010s Category:Television in Vicnora